kikaida_19721973fandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue Jellyfish
Rogue Jellyfish is the 16th out of 42 DARK Destructoids sent to attack and kill Kikaida. However she is killed by Jensen. Abilities Powers include swimming, spawning flying white jellyfish called Mini Poison Jellyfish, a remote controlled flying sword called the Jellyfish Sword, and a red smokescreen from the Head called the Jellyfish Smoke. The Woman Crimson Jellyfish Calls to the River Styx (16th Episode) Rogue Jellyfish is in a field with her Android Henchmen (both male and female). Rouge Jellyfish wants to find Kikaida. Suddenly, Kikaida is riding his Side Machine and almost runs over the henchmen and Rouge Jellyfish but turns. The android henchmen attack Kikaida but Kikaida smacks them as they fall off his side machine. Kikaida jumps out of his side machine and threatens Rouge Jellyfish saying that, "Evil like you will not go unpunished!" Kikaida then does his ready-to-fight technique, causing Rouge Jellyfish to get mad and prepare herself. Kikaida and Rouge Jellyfish both look at each other, ready to battle each other. Rouge Jellyfish quickly makes her move. Kikaida blocks her strike with her very long tentacle and jumps in the air. "Spinning Anchor!" Kikaida says, spinning in the air as he comes down, knocking Rouge Jellyfish down onto the ground and punched her in the chest 3 times. He then flies into the air. As he comes back down, he sees that Rouge Jellyfish is running away and chases after her. She jumps into the water where Kikaida goes after her. Underwater, Rouge Jellyfish says, "You're in my element now." Kikaida is right behind her. She turns around and choke-holds him by resting her tentacle against his throat, strangling him as he grunts continuously. "You fell right into my trap!" Rouge Jellyfish says, laughing as she gently swings Kikaida around. This however, causes Kikaida to break free and punches her. She attempts to swing her tentacle into him but Kikaida blocks her strike and goes around her and punches her again. "Jellyfish Cloud!" Rouge Jellyfish yells. Immediately, red smokescreen sprays out of her head, covering the entire area (where Kikaida and her are at), causing Kikaida to be blind for a split second and can't find her. "What is this?! I can't see!" Kikaida mutters as he tries to make his way out of the red smokescreen. "Where'd she go? Damn... I can't see... Where is she?" he mutters. He swims towards the camera, not knowing where Rouge Jellyfish can be. Slowly, Rouge Jellyfish sneaks up behind Kikaida. "Here I am!" she says as she rests her tentacle against Kikaida's neck, strangling him once again. "I've got you now!" Rouge Jellyfish laughs. She turns him around as he continues getting strangled. "Damn you...!" Kikaida gags. She lets go of him as he twirls around. "Super Clean!" Kikaida yells as he cleans the water. The red smokescreen drains down the small whirlpool and the water is clean. "Drats! My final weapon -- Jellyfish Sword!" Rouge Jellyfish rebukes, spinning around. Just after, 2 remote controlled flying swords go straight for Kikaida. Luckily, he jumps out of the water and lands on a bridge. Rouge Jellyfish jumps out as well and lands in front of Kikaida. She swings her tentacles at Kikaida but misses as he ducks. By the third swing, she succeeds by wrapping the tentacle around Kikaida's neck, crushing his neck, causing it to tighten. "Got you! I'm not letting go!" Rouge Jellyfish shouts as Kikaida struggles to break free. He tries to loosen the grip but to no avail. "This is bad!" Kikaida mutters as Rouge Jellyfish laughs hysterically. "DIE!" Rouge Jellyfish rebukes. The ocean's currents somehow gets stronger. "Just a little more..!" Rouge Jellyfish says. Kikaida continues grunting and choking as the tentacle is still tightly wrapped around his neck. He struggles to break free. The ocean's currents grow stronger. Kikaida finally unwraps the tentacle around his neck, freeing him as he punches Rouge Jellyfish in the chest twice and he grabs hold of her long tentacles. "No!" Rouge Jellyfish cries out. "My turn, Rouge Jellyfish!" Kikaida rebukes. "Let go of me!" Rouge Jellyfish screams. Kikaida lets go, causing her tentacles to wrap around herself. "Daburu Choppu (Double Chop)!" Kikaida yells, hitting Rouge Jellyfish, causing her to fall down, crying. Kikaida then grabs hold of her, lifts her up over his shoulder and tosses her through the air with her yelling. She hits hard on the ground. After she gets up, she turns around. Kikaida crosses his arms over his chest, jumps into the air, and shouts "Denji Endo (Denji End)!" This causes Rouge Jellyfish to fly into the air, screaming as she splashed into the water. Instantly, she explodes, killing her once and for all.